more than friends
by kazwolf1
Summary: ace fond out he is in love with lexi, but has troubles to tell his true feelings to her    my second story provided by AcexiFan            rated t cause i said so
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: ok here is the first chapther, i know its a little small but i will try to make longer chapters **

**credits:**

**original idea: AcexiFan**

**creative writing: me (kazwolf1)**

**ok on with the srtory**

**More ****Than****Friends**

**Chapter****One**

**Revelations **

A big explosion sent Duck to a pile of trash bags, Slam went to pick him up while Ace and Kaz attacked the villain, Ace made some ninja moves and Kaz just hit him with a frozen fist in the face sending him to the wall of the building on the other side of the street, they both went to see if ``slim`` as Ace called him, was knocked out, but suddenly Slim grabbed Kaz's foot and threw him towards Ace, hitting him and sending them to were Duck was getting up crashing with him

**Duck-**_ move your but off my face!_

**Kaz-** _I will if you take your foot off my ribs_

**Ace- **_guys, this is no time to fight, and you both take your elbows of my back_

**Lexi- **_boys –_rolling her eyes

Said Lexi watching her team mates trying to get up at the same time, then she wet towards slim, he was tall and exaggerated thin but with a super strength that nobody knew were he got it, he had a lost look on his face; slim threw a piece of metal at her, but she destroyed it with her brain blast, then she started to fight with some karate moves; Ace, finally free from his team mates, was watching her kicking slim's but.

He looked at her like a ballerina on stage as she dodges the attacks from the thin but strong villain, he felt something he felt before, but this time it was different, it was stronger, he felt something strange every time he was close to Lexi, every time she enter the room he was in, he felt like a dork, if he was caring something and she was near, he dropped it, and sometimes, broke it, it wasn't clear for him why he acted that way, until now, he realized he was in love with her,

**Ace- **_(I'm in love with her?) nah –_nodding to himself_-_

Then, he and the rest of the team joined her in the fight,

**Lexi- **_glad you decided to join – _sarcastically-

**Kaz – **_I can't let you have all the fun, can I?_

Slim started to attack them, Ace shoot him his laser vision sending him back, slam trapped him on his tornados, Ace, Lexi and Duck were shooting him while he was trapped, Kaz jump on top of slim and froze him completely, the team stop their attacks as they watched slim turn into a popsicle

**Kaz – **_no need to thanks_

**Ace- **_good job team, now let's gets this weird dude to…_

But before he could say something else, slim broke the ice with an explosion sending Kaz to the 3rd floor of the building in front of them as he was sitting on top of the ice trap; the rest of the team covered from the ice projectiles and then prepared to attack, Lexi sprinted towards him and hit him with an air kick, but slim grabbed her foot and threw her in the air, Ace rapidly went to catch her

**Ace – **_Lexi! I got you, I got you_

**Lexi – **_nice catch Ace!_

**Ace – **_thanks, are you ok? Did you get hurt?_

**Lexi – **_yes I'm ok, and no I'm not hurt, and since when you started to care bout me?_

**Ace – **_I've always cared bout you Lex, it's just that… that…_

**Lexi – **_we can talk later, now, lets stop this crazy guy_

**Ace –**_ you're right (gasp)_

The fight had gone pretty long now and it seemed that slim didn't get tired, but the tem was, and the balance had turn in favor of slim who was about to attack them when from nowhere a big jelly substance fell on top of him turning into a cube, it was Tec and Rev on the team's ship

**Tec – **_sorry were late, but Rev had to go to the man's room _

**Rev – **_yeah-and-you-didn't-want-to-ask-for-directions-when-we-got-lost_

**Ace – **_right on time guys_

**Duck – **_finally, now let's get this pathetic scarecrow to prison before he escapes again_

The team got on the ship to take care of their prisoner, it was noon, about two hors before the sun disappeared and let their space to the moon,

**Ace- **_uh? You guys take care of slim, I'll have to go to some other place, I'll catch you later_

**Tec- **_sure boss_

**Ace- **_uh? Kaz, can you come with me?_

**Kaz- **_am I in trouble?_

**Ace- **_you will if you don't come with me_

**Kaz- **_in that case_

Ace and Kaz walked for a few minutes, until they went to a café, were they talked for a couple ours

**Ace- **_and now I know for sure that I'm in love with her_

**Kaz- **_well, what can I say, you need to tell that to her, not to me_

**Ace- **_that's the problem, I can't even talk to her for more than two sentences, help me_

**Kaz- **_let me tell you a secret, I may look like a Casanova that dates girls all the time, but the truth is, and I'm not too comfortable telling you this, I'm not to good with chicks, I know, I know, you may think ``how, such a handsome dude like me would have troubles with chicks`` but that's the reality_

**Ace- **_really? - _Sarcastically- _you? Not good with girls, is this the twilight zone or what? _

**Kaz- **_ha, ha, so funny, the point here, is that I will try my best helping you, but I don't promise anything _

**Ace- **_I knew I could count on you_

**Kaz- **_well, you know, I love to help worthless creeps like you_

**Ace- **_I'm starting to regret this_

**authors note: hope ypu like it please coment more chapters coming eventualy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: chapter two is finally here**

**Hope you like it**

**Chapter two**

**The Hardest Mission **

_``why don't you asker to a date? ``_

Asked Kaz as he was eating a pretzel

``_did you were listening? I can't even ask her for the salt, how am I supposed to ask her to a date? ``_

Said Ace

_``you need to relax, go to were she is and let the words come out, you need to be you``_

Kaz said as he was dipping his pretzel into hot cheese, not knowing what he just said, hit Ace in his mind ``you need to be you``

Back in HQ, Rev and Duck were playing videogames, until Lexi arrived

_``guys, turn off your game, my favorite TV show is about to start``_

Said Lexi placing in front of the screen

_``No, thank you, now will you move? You're blocking the TV``_

Said Duck moving to the side trying to see the TV

_``I'm not asking you``_

Said Lexi with her eyes glowing pink

_Ok, ok, fine, here, watch your stupid TV show, lets go Rev, lets see if Slam left some food on the kitchen_

Said Duck fearing that Lexi would've brain blast him

(TV announcer) ``_tonight on inside: Muse, their concerts, their tour dates, and an interview with the members, coming up next, here on Fuse``_

Lexi was exited to see an episode of her favorite TV program dedicated to her favorite band, but she got even more exited when she saw the tour dates

_``I can't believe it! They are coming to Acmetropolis! Haaaaaaaa!_

Lexi was jumping for the excitement she didn't notice when Ace and Kaz walked in the living room

_``that's your chance, invite her to the concert``_

Kaz whispered to Ace still eating a pretzel

_``ok, here I go, wish me luck``_

Said Ace nervous

_``good luck, you'll need it. Now I wonder if there's some nacho cheese in the kitchen``_

Said Kaz then he went to the kitchen to seek for the nacho cheese

``_hey Lex``_

Said Ace nervous

_``oh, hi Ace, didn't see you coming`` _

Said Lexi now more calm

_``Yeah, what are you watching? `` _

Said Ace trying to start a conversation

``_I'm watching_ _inside, they are talking bout muse, did you know they are coming to Acmetropolis? ``_

Said Lexi

_`` Really? Well, what would you say if I tell you that I know someone who can get us some tickets for the concert? ``_

Said Ace still nervous

_`` Really? Do you? Can you get tickets? ``_

Said Lexi getting exited again

_``only if you accept going with me``_

Said Ace even more nervous

_``I'd love to``_

Said Lexi a little shy

Time after, Ace knocked on Kaz's door

``_I need you to get me two tickets for the concert``_

Said Ace kind of desperate

_``wait what? ``_

Asked Kaz confused

_``I need you to get me two tickets for the muse concert``_

Repeated Ace

``_how am I suppose to do that? The tickets are sold out``_

Said Kaz

_``please dock, I need those tickets, I invited Lexi to the concert, I told her that I would get the tickets and I can't let her down``_

Said Ace trying to convince Kaz

_``you did ask her out! I'm so proud of you, you know, I will get those tickets for you, I'm not sure how, but I will, I promise``_

Said Kaz

_``thanks dock, I owe you big time``_

Said Ace thankfully

_``course you do buddy, course you do, now, how am I suppose to get the tickets? ``_

Said Kaz as Ace was leaving

Ace went to his room to relax; after all, ``_asking a girl out is almost impossible, and even more if that girl is Lexi_``

He was meditating trying to relax, but the only thing he could think about was him and Lexi, Lexi and him, the two of them, and an imaginary future where he came from the office and Lexi would receive him at the front door of his house with a kiss, then 2 little bunnies would come running towards him yelling ``daddy`` and jumping on him, yeah, that was a good life to have

But then he snapped back to reality ``_if you want that, first you have to start doing something you big idiot`` _he thought

Back with Kaz, he was going everywhere in the city, trying to get two miserable tickets, he had gone from the place were they sold the tickets, to every contact he new without luck, he was about to give up till a strange dude told him

``_I may have what you need``_

The stranger said

_``do you? Well, how much you want for the tickets? ``_

Kaz said; he wasn't the kind that trust a stranger on the street, but he was desperate

``_ho, I'm not the one to talk about that, I'm only the messenger, if you want those tickets just follow me``_

Said the stranger walking to a dark alley followed by Kaz, then they enter in a room full of suited people, it looked like a room full of mob killers

``_well, well, well, what do we have here? Kaz Wolf himself``_

Said a man who was sitting on a poker table with some cards on it

``_do I know you? ``_

Asked Kaz

After a few minutes of talking, Kaz and the ``godfather`` came to a deal

``_you understand right? You will take my daughter to the concert, and I will give you all the tickets you want``_

Said the man

``_deal`` _said Kaz ``_Ace, you owe me huge time buddy`` _Kaz thought

Outside the room, was a beggar who was jut sitting, when suddenly he heard shootings coming from the room, then Kaz jumped from a window and yielded ``_ok, we have a deal then! `` _Obviously Kaz said something he shouldn't say

Back in HQ Ace was wondering where Kaz was

``_Tec, any idea where is Kaz?_

Asked Ace

``_I'm sorry boss, I haven't seen him since morning``_

Then Kaz entered HQ like if he was being pursued

_``Kaz! What did you do this time?_

Asked Tec guessing that he had gotten in troubles again

_``nothing, I swear I didn't do anything this time, or at least I didn't on purpose``_

Said Kaz

``_well, did you get them? `` _

Asked Ace

_``here you go``_

Said Kaz giving the tickets to Ace

``_nice, how did you get them? ``_

Asked Ace

_`` Well, I practically sold the devil my soul, but everything to make you happy buddy``_

Said Kaz remembering the date he had with the ``godfather's`` daughter

Ace went to were Lexi was, leaving Kaz and Tec

``_how did you get those tickets again? ``_

Asked Tec

`` _I'm screwed``_

Answer Kaz

**A.N.: sorry it took so long **

**Flash news: shooting on a soccer game for more info visit my profile**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A Perfect Date **

Saturday afternoon, Lexi was giving the last touch to her makeup, ready to go to the concert, she was so exited ``_I can't believe it``_ she thought, either for the reason she was about to see her favorite band live, or that Ace finally asked her to a date

Ace was talking to Tec in the living room waiting for Lexi, he gave him some instructions like ``_don't bother me unless the world gets destroyed`` _then Lexi showed up, she looked amazing with that pink muse t-shirt and those tight jeans, that combined with her yellow fur for that she wasn't wearing her uniform that make her look pink; Ace was wearing a blue-gray shirt, and a pair of blue jeans

``_are we ready? ``_

Asked Ace

_``yup, lets go``_

Answered Lexi

Then they left, the went on Ace's motorcycle, soon after they had left, Kaz shoed up

_``are they gone? ``_

Asked Kaz

_``they are gone, now will you tell me what the hell is happening to you? ``_

Asked Tec

_``I kinda have a date with the mob leader's daughter``_

Said Kaz

_`` You what``_

Asked Tec surprised

_``well, it was the only way to get the tickets, ok I guess I have to go now, wish me luck``_

Said Kaz leaving the room

``_you're an idiot Kaz``_

Said Tec putting his hand on his forehead in a shame way

_``why thanks for the complement Tec, can I ask why I'm an idiot? ``_

Said Kaz sarcastically

_``we get free tickets to any event cause we have saved the city a million times``_

Said Tec

``_and now you tell me, now I have a date with little ``goddaughter`` and I blame you, now, would you excuse me, I have a date, thank you``_

Said Kaz trying not to go crazy for hearing the news

Back with Ace and Lexi, they were in the middle of a miles long line to enter to the Acme Stadium (home of the ``monstars of Acmetropolis`` football team) it took minutes for them to enter the stadium, inside there, there was some platforms in the middle of the field with drums, and guitars and so, Ace and Lexi went to their places, close to the 50th yard, and close to the band, they were good places

``_I can't believe we are here, I mean, its like a dream, I'm so exited I know I'm talking allot but I can't stop cause it's so exiting``_

Said an exited Lexi

``_and I thought Rev was the only one who talked like that``_

Said Ace

Soon the show started, and in the whole crowd screaming you could hear Lexi almost perfectly, muse started the concert with ``new born`` then gradually went more romantically with ``I belong to you`` and ``resistance`` the crowd started dancing with those songs, and Ace wasn't the exception, he had taken Lexi to dance some slow songs like ``invincible`` ``neutron star collision`` etc

Ace was nervous but at the same time he was happy to be with Lexi, who was even happier ether for being in the concert, or being with Ace, maybe both, it wasn't clear, the only thing that was clear, was that they were dancing like if there wasn't a single soul, just them, in the whole universe, then the song ended, they looked at each other like if Lexi's emerald eyes hypnotized Ace, and the Ace's Safire eyes captured Lexi in a trance. They were getting close, almost touching their lips with the other, but then they snapped back to earth

_``I… I'll get some sodas``_

Said Ace finding an excuse

_``yeah``_

That was the only word that came from Lexi

_``do you want anything in specific? ``_

Asked Ace

_``anything's fine, thanks``_

Responded Lexi, now more calmed

In the other side of the stadium, Kaz and his date were enjoying the concert; well Kaz was trying to enjoy it

``_what is this? ``_

Said Megan, Kaz's date, a beautiful 15-years-old girl with an unsupportable mood

_``uh, it's the diet coke you asked me for``_

Said Kaz

``_oh, so are you saying I'm fat? ``_

Said Megan

``_but you told me to bring you a diet coke``_

Said Kaz trying not to kill her

_``well, now I want lemonade, and hurry up, I'm thirsty``_

Said Megan

_``But the soda fountain is at the other side of… fine everything to be away from you``_

Said Kaz leaving her

On the fountain drinks Kaz was waiting to his turn when he hear his name

``_Kaz? ``_

Asked Ace

_``hi Ace``_

Responded Kaz

_``what are you doing here? ``_

Said Ace

``_nothing, I am not here, you are seeing things, I'm just a creation of your mind, whoooo, your mind is playing tricks on you, whooo ``_

Said Kaz making circles with his hands

_``sometimes you embarrassed me``_

Said Ace

_``ok, I have to bring the world most annoying girl to a date cause I made a deal with the mob, who almost shot me, so I can get the tickets you asked me for``_

Said Kaz

_``fine, but don't make any stupidities ok? `` _

Said Ace

_``please, with whom you're think your talking? ``_

Said Kaz a little arrogant

_``that's why I'm telling it to you``_

Said Ace

After they got their drinks, they went to their respective dates; Ace gave Lexi her soda, who was singing along

`` _Hey, you won't guess who I found at the sodas_``

Said Ace giving Lexi her drink

_``was it Kaz? ``_

Said Lexi dancing at the rhythm of the songs

_``how do you know it was him? ``_

Asked Ace

_`` I have super hearing remember? I can hear him regretting for accepting to go on a date with that girl, and for what I've heard, he's having a hard time, poor Kazy``_

Said Lexi

_Yeah, well, that's his problem, let's go, if we go now, we won't be stuck when everybody gets out``_

Said Ace

The concert was about to end, when Ace and Lexi leaved, it was bout midnight and they were hungry, luckily there was a lot of hot dog cars waiting for the people to come out, they went to a car, and ordered some hot dogs, a few minutes later they finished eating, and started walking home, they were talking bout random stuffs, just to keep talking

``_you know, Rev should join the race for charity, cause he's really fast and all``_

Ace said the first thing he had on his mind, (of course, after the ``I love you`` thought he had)

_``ha, ha, he should; oh, and maybe Duck should join the Olympic swimming team``_

Said Lexi

``_yeah``_

Said Ace

They keep talking till they got to HQ, and like a normal dude would have done, Ace took Lexi to her room (a normal dude would've taken his date to her house)

_``well, here we are, your room``_

Said Ace

``_yup, thank you for making sure I made it to my room``_

Said Lexi a little bit nervous

_``yeah, well, I thing I'll go to sleep now, it's late and we have to wake up early tomorrow``_

Said Ace

_``yeah, good night Ace``_

Said Lexi

``_nite lex``_

Said Ace

They look at each other for a wile, then they started to get closer, they were about to kiss, but Ace stopped and just say a ``_sleep well`` _and turn around towards his room


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: sorry it took so long but Mexican Independence Day got in my way (and parties yeah) and I didn't had the chance to keep working on the story. Sooooo on with the story**

**Ps: VIVA MEXICO CABRONES!**

**Chapter Four**

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

A few days have passed since the date, and Lexi had notice that Ace have been acting strange with her, Ace was playing videogames with Duck, and it looked like Ace was wining cause he was making fun of Duck, and Duck was blaming everything, but when Ace noticed Lexi behind them, he would stop acting like a child, and started acting more mature, and for that Lexi started suspecting that there was something going on, and she decided that she would find out at any means, then she remembered Kaz, he and Ace were best friends, she knew that Ace told him bout everything, and she would torture him if necessary to get what she wanted, she went to his room

``_Kaz? Are you here? ``_

Asked Lexi knocking on his door

``_hi Lex, what can I do for you? ``_

Said Kaz opening the door

``_can I talk to you for a second? ``_

Asked Lexi

``_uh, sure, come in please``_

Said Kaz

``_thanks``_

Answered Lexi

Lexi tried to get the information from Kaz by making him to say more than he should, but Kaz already knew why she was there, and he tried his best not to say anything bout Ace' feelings. Lexi seeing that her method didn't work, she decided to bring plan B in action, B for ``being cute``

_``pleeeaaseeee, tell me what he told you ``_

Said Lexi making a puppy face

``_nice try Lex, but I'm a rock, you'll have to quit cause I wont tell you a thing``_

Said Kaz not looking at her

``_come on, don't make me do the face``_

Said Lexi warning him

``_oh no, no the face, I hate the face``_

Said Kaz referring to the face Lexi made every time she wanted something the guys didn't want to do

``_ok then, don't say I didn't warn you``_

Said Lexi making the face

Kaz did his best not to fall, but the face was Lexi's most powerful attack, a few seconds after, Kaz finally ceded to the face

``_fine, you little evil manipulator, I'll talk, but don't make the face any more``_

Sad Kaz 

_``thanks Kaz, I'll meet you in my room in ten minutes, I have to do some stuffs first``_

Said Lexi hugging Kaz, who was shrinking his shoulders, like if he didn't like the hug

_``just get out of here, I hate you, your evil``_

Said Kaz playing

_``by, you're the best``_

Said Lexi leaving the room

_``shut up``_

Said Kaz

Kaz went with Ace before going to Lexis's

``_Ace, can I talk to you for a sec? ``_

Asked Kaz

_``sure, come in``_

Said Ace

``_dude, you're being to obvious, Lexi is starting to suspect, you need to do something to keep her unsuspecting``_

Said Kaz

``_am I? I can't help it, when I see her, my brain melts, and I can't control my self, I feel like a kid watching his favorite toy in a toy store, that can't buy, so close, and so away at the same time, I mean, she is right there, but I can't reach her, and it frustrates me, have you ever felt that way Kaz?_

Said Ace with a frustration look on his face

_``I have, and I can tell you man, that's true love right there, and if you let it pass, it hurts, it hurts right in your heart, and it's the worst pain of them all, a wound from which you never heal, you know the saying: time heals everything? Well, not even time heal a broken heart, so, you need to do something, cause she wont wait, and when she leaves, well, you end up joining the Loonatics, and for the life of my own, I promise that I wont let that happen to you``_

Said Kaz remembering a true love that never was

``_wow, I didn't know that, what happened? ``_

Said Ace surprised

``_well, she is a feline, and I'm a canine, you can figure the rest``_

Said Kaz

``_I'm sorry, I wont let that happen, I promise``_

Said Ace

``_glad to hear that, cause now, I'm going to Lexis's to tell her everything``_

Said Kaz

_What? You can't tell her, not yet``_

Said ace worried

_``what do you want me to do then, Lie to her? She is a lie detector``_

Said Kaz

_``I don't know, make something up``_

Said Ace

_Ok, I'll do my best, but I don't promise anything``_

Said Kaz leaving Ace's room

Lexi was waiting for Kaz on her room, thinking bout what could be, that is making Ace act so weird, she was trying to figure it out, when Kaz knocked her door

``_come in, it's open``_

Said Lexi

``_hey, it's me, so, did you want to talk? ``_

Said Kaz entering the room

``_well, can you tell me why is Ace acting so weird lately? ``_

Asked Lexi

_``before I tell you, tell me, why are you so worried bout him? ``_

Said Kaz trying to make time so he can thing of something

``_I don't know, I guess it's just that, I've noticed something bout him``_

Said Lexi thoughtful

``_I see``_

Said Kaz noticing something

``_well, are you gonna tell me why is Ace acting weird? ``_

Asked Lexi

_``it's just… that Ace… wants… to… ask you to a date again``_

Said Kaz improvising

``_Really? ``_

Asked Lexi surprised

_``Uh… yeah, he told me that he really enjoy being with you at that concert, and that he wanted to ask you out, but he was afraid``_

Kaz said the first things that came to his head

_``well, I'll be glad to go on another date with him``_

Said Lexi

``_yeah, well, I guess I just spoiled the surprise, lets pretend that I didn't say anything ok? ``_

Said Kaz feeling relieved

_``said what? ``_

Asked Lexi

_``that he wants to… oh, I get it, ok, then, I guess I'm gonna leave now, see ya``_

Said Kaz

_``he, he, ok, see ya``_

Said Lexi

Kaz went to the commons were Rev was playing videogames

``_hey Rev``_

Said Kaz

_``ho-hi-Kaz-what-great-surprise``_

Said Rev not taking his sight from the TV

_``mind if I join you? ``_

Asked Kaz

_``of-course-no-please-do-after-all-i-was-getting-bored-playing-with-my-self``_

Said Rev giving Kaz a control so he could play too

_``where's Duck? I thought you and him played this game together all the time``_

Asked Kaz

_``he-and-Slam-are-having-a-competition-on-the-training-room-to-see-who-is-stronger``_

Said Rev

_``ha, I bet Slam will kick Duck's ass``_

Said Kaz

_``you-wanna-bet-I-already-bet-Tec-that-Slam-will-beat-Duck-in-less-that-an-hour``_

Said Rev

They were playing videogames for at least an hour when Ace enter the commons with Tec, who was telling him bout some new inventions, when Ace saw, Kaz playing, he immediately called him to tell him what Lexi had told him, they went to Kaz's room so nobody would listen

_``sooooo? ``_

Asked Ace

``_soooo, what?_

Answered Kaz

_``what did you tell her? What did she told you? ``_

Asked Ace desperate

_``easy there buddy, you're acting like a girl, and don't worry, everything's ok``_

Said Kaz

_``you don't know how calming is to hear that``_

Said Ace now more relaxed

``_yeah, you'll just have to ask her out again``_

Said Kaz

_``I have to do what? ``_

Asked ace going mad

_``yeah, what's the problem, besides, I have the perfect place for your date``_

Said Kaz

_``you do, well, I guess I can asker to another date``_

Said Ace getting calm again

_``see, you don't have to worry, Kaz is here``_

Said Kaz putting an arm across Ace's neck

_``yeah, well, whatever, what's that place anyways``_

Said Ace

``_ It's the best restaurant in town, trust me, you wont regret it``_

Said Kaz

_``this better not be one of your things Kaz, cause I swear…``_

Said Ace

_``trust me, it'll be perfect``_

**AN: this is what I have so far hope you like it if so leave a comment on the comment section down below (I took that from Ray William Johnson you should see it he's on you tube very funny) ok I guess the next chapter will be done soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: its finally here, the chapter finale, sorry for keeping you waiting, but I had troubles making this chapter, I changed half of it cause it didn't make sense, I don't know if I said this before, but I do not own the Loonatics, if I did, I would make the ff in to episodes, cause I like all of yours ff, but I don't know if it would make sense, cause in one episode Ace and Lexi would be dating and in the next they wouldn't, and in one chapter there will be this OC, and in the very next, a totally different OC, but I digress, enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter Five**

**Santiagos' chaos **

``_there you go Ace``_

Said Kaz giving him a piece of paper

``_what's this? ``_

Asked Ace

``_it's your reservation ticket for the restaurant``_

Said Kaz

_``*Santiago's'__*? __A Mexican restaurant? _

Asked Ace confused

_``not just a Mexican restaurant, the best Mexican restaurant in town, they have the best enchiladas you can try``_

Said Kaz

``_fine, I guess I can try some Mexican food``_

Said Ace

``_well, there's one more thing for you to do, ask Lexi out``_

Said Kaz

Ace finally took the courage to ask Lexi to another date, he almost collapsed when she said yes

``_p…perfect, I… I'll pass for… for you at five? ``_

Said Ace trying not to faint

``_I'll be waiting``_

Said Lexi trying not to laugh at Ace's look

Saturday morning, but not any Saturday morning, it was the date day, after the morning training, Lexi went to get ready for her date, and Ace went to Kaz's room to talk, killing time till 5

``_listen, you don't wanna ruin this chance, you have to…``_

Ace interrupted Kaz

``_I know what I have to do, I did date a few girls before``_

Said Ace

``_I'm sorry, but you look like you haven't date a girl in your life``_

Said Kaz

``_I know, its just that, when I'm with Lexi I fell something I never felt with the other girls, something that makes me act like an idiot``_

Said Ace

``_like I've told you before, that true love right there, or, you're and idiot, and you don't know it``_

Said Kaz trying to ease the moment

``_Kaz, can I ask you something personal? `` _

Asked Ace

``_is it for the stolen cookies? Cause I can make look like Duck did it``_

Said Kaz kinda nervous

``_no, I… did you stole the cookies? ``_

Asked Ace incredulous

``_never mind, forget it, what was that you wanna asked``_

Said Kaz

``_we'll talk bout those cookies later; what I wanna know is, what happened between you and that lost love of yours``_

Said Ace,

Ace noticed that Kaz went serious after he asked that

``_I... I'm sorry, I didn't want to…``_

Said Ace trying to apologize for what he just said

``_no, no, its ok, I guess you need to know what happened; I had been in Acmetropolis for a few months, trying to find answers bout how I got my powers, I was on a café I had it a dead end on my search, when this beautiful girl enter the place, she ordered a late and went directly to my table, she asked me if she could seat as the rest of the tables were full, we talked for hours, she studied at the luniversity, we started going out for a few weeks after that, but then things started to change, it was like if she was another person, one day, she came and told me that we shouldn't date no more, because she was a feline, and I was a wolf, pure bullshit, I haven't seen her since then, I think she still on college but I'm not sure, after that I looked at you on action ant the rest is history, that's why I accepted to help you, cause I see how you look at he, the same way I looked at Rachell, and that's why I wont let happen to you what happened to me, and that's a promise``_

Said Kaz remembering those good times he had with Rachell, and how suddenly star acting different

``_I'm sorry, I didn't know that``_

Said Ace

``_no need to apologize``_

Said Kaz

``_well, I guess I'll go and get ready for tonight``_

Said Ace

``_good luck, you'll need it``_

Said Kaz

``_thanks, I guess I'll do``_

Said Ace leaving Kaz's room

It was almost five, and besides a few minor crimes, the Loonatics hadn't had some big excitements, Lexi and Ace were ready for the big moment, Ace went to Lexi's room, when she opened the slide door Ace's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, as Lexi was wearing a black and silver night dress, with the necklace he gave her on her birthday that combined with the dress; Ace was wearing a light gray shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and a dressing jacket

``_hi Lex, you look fantastic``_

Said Ace

``_thanks Ace, you look great too``_

Said Lexi kinda nervous 

The bunnies went to the garage to get on the mustang that the agency owner had given to them in thanks for saving the place from the fire a few months ago, and in no time they were on the road to ``Santiago's `` Mexican restaurant, when they arrived to the restaurant, a waitress lead them to their table ``this place is pretty fancy`` Ace thought as they walked to their table

Time was flying between the delicious food, and the good time Ace and Lexi were having, Ace was about to tell her all his feelings when the restaurant band started playing ``adoro`` (adore) by bronco (an infamous Mexican music band)

``adoro, la tarde en que nos vimos, la noche, en que nos conocimos…``

(I adore, the afternoon where we saw, the night when we mat…)

``_oh, nice, a live band``_

Said Lexi exited

``_yeah isn't that nice? Why now, why? (_Whispering to himself)

Lexi didn't notice Ace's sarcasm

``_hey Lex, listen, I have to go to the little bunnies room, I'll be back in a minute``_

Said Ace as he was getting up

``y me muero por tenerte junto a mi…``

(And I'm dying for having you next to me)

Ace was washing his face and looking to the mirror thinking, when someone enter the bathroom

``_are you having fun? ``_

Kaz asked

``_what are you doing here? ``_

Ace wondered

``_making sure you don't screw it up, and I couldn't resist to the enchiladas, by the way, did you like the song? ``_

Kaz said

``_so, you were the one who interrupted me, I was about to confess my feelings, and you were the one who interrupted me with that song? ``_

Ace started yelling

``_it doesn't sound that good when you say it like that, __besides, it's a love song, you should listen to the lyrics``_

Said Kaz

``_fine, I guess I just need to relax``_

Said Ace

``_there you go, now, go with her, and, well, do your thing``_

Kaz suggested

``yo te adoro vida mia``

(I adore you my life)

``_hey, ready for dessert? ``_

Asked Ace sitting

``_sure``_

Said Lexi

Ace ordered order two chocolate cakes

``_all right, I got two chocolate cakes for you two``_

Said the waitress

``_awesome, thank you``_

Said Ace

``_Santiago reminds you that you can always have fun in our karaoke, with hundreds of great songs of all genders``_

Announced the waitress

``_nice, a karaoke, lets go try it``_

Suggested Lexi

``_uh, ok, but I warn you, I'm not a very good singer``_

Said Ace

A few seconds after, Ace and Lexi were on the karaoke room, listening to the worst version of sweet home Alabama, singed by a fat old man, Lexi went to the songs panel to chose a song, then she chose one of her favorite songs, and waited for the fat man to finish, when he finished, nobody clapped, and immediately Lexi got on stage, she waited for the lyrics to appear, even though she knew that song from heart

``_sing it out, boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings…``_

Lexi singed, sing, by my chemical romance, while Ace looked at her impressed of her voice

``_sing it out, girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs, for every time that they want to count you out, and use your voice, every time you open up your mouth…``_

Lexi took over the stage, and the crowd was amazed for her voice, everyone but the fat man, she looked like a superstar

``_sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world, sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts…``_

She was singing it from the heart, like the song said, a few verses later

``_sing it for the world, sing it for the world``_

When Lexi finished singing everybody started cheering her, she threw a few kisses and went to their table, up next: Ace, Lexi wondered what song he would sing

Ace had checked the songs list a thousands times, he had planned to confess his feelings bout her with the perfect song for it, finally, he chose the song that would make it, I can't wait forever by simple plan

``_hey, what's up, uh, this song, I would like to dedicate to my beautiful friend Lexi, hope you like it``_

Said Ace before the song started, leaving Lexi nervous

``_you look so beautiful today, when you're sitting there is hard for me, to look away, so I try to find the words that I could say, I know that distance doesn't matter, but you feel so far away, and I can't lie, every time I leave my heart turns gray, and I, wanna come back home to see your face tonight, cause I just cant take it, another day without you with me, its like a blade that cuts right through me, I can't wait, I can't wait forever, when you come, my heart stop beating, but when you're gone, it wont stop bleeding, I cant wait, I can wait forever…``_

Ace didn't stop looking at Lexi while he was singing; you could see Lexi's eyes shine in happiness, as the song flew by, Lexi started to cry of pure happiness, Ace keep singing, and like that moment back at the concert, the rest of the world disappeared, leaving the two bunnies; by the time the song was about to end, Lexi started walking towards Ace

``_I can't wait forever``_

Ace finished singing, he couldn't say anything else for that Lexi kissed him, and Ace kissed her back, they kissed for a few moments, till the world went back, the two love bunnies heard applauses of the people who were at the restaurant, everybody was clapping except for two persons, one was the fat guy, who was devouring buffalo wings, and the other was Kaz, who was at the entrance of the karaoke room, smiling, and the he said ``_my work here is done, this deserves another round of enchiladas``_

_``I love you Lexi, I've always had``_

Whispered Ace

``_I love you too Ace``_

Said Lexi and then kissed him again

**Hurray, Ace and Lexi are finally together, after all the trouble Ace had to tell her his feelings**

**Now, here a sneak peek of the Loonatics unleashed, and teen titans crossover: **

**Slade had created a time machine that sent him to the year 2774 where the Loonatics have been together for two years now, then slade starts stealing hi-tech devices, making the Loonatics go after him, but when slade tries to go back to his era, the Loonatics are sent back in time to the year 2006, will they be able to go back to 2774? Who are those 6 teens? Are they friends or foes? Find the answers to those questions on the next kazwolf1 story, ``time chaos`` coming soon**

**Loonatics unleashed: the movie: it will be an interactive movie **

**Check my profile to find out more bout it **

**Please comment**


End file.
